poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fate of the Omniverse
The Fate of the Omniverse is a upcoming epic movie created by Crisx284 and the sixth movie of the Apocalypse Saga and the first movie of the saga exclusive in the uncesored version Summary TBA Plot TBA Scenes #Prologue/Many Year Later #Opening #The Past #The Present/Preparing the party of New Year and Twilight Conoration # # # # # #Sea-salt Ice Cream Time¡¡¡ # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Under the Sea/Ash vs Queen Nova # # # #Ash punches Pinkie Pie/Ash and Pikachu separation # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Alternative Future # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Chrysalis capture Twilight, Sunset, Tai and Matt/Pikachu sacrifice # # # #The CMC and the 8 Partner Digimon suvivors/Ophanimon and Seraphimon save the day # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ash's Friends reunite # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Heroes enter in the Dark Ocean # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Nightmare Moon returns/The debut of Daybreaker # # # # #Bleeding Heart's birth # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Dazzlings reformed/Guilmon is Grogar opossite # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Guilmon decides reincarnate Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek and Cozy Glow/The Villains death # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ending Characters Heroes: * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, Pancham, Bunnelby, Noivern, Sylveon, Hawlucha, Chespin, Luxray, Talonflame, Braixen(normal/Serena-Braixen), Greninja (normal/Ash-Greninja), The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Adventure/02/tri., Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, Fusion/Hunters & Appli Monsters), BlackWarGreymon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (All Version), Splinter (All Version), April O Neil (All Version), Casey Jones (All Version), The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick, Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Big G, Sue, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotloud, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, Margaret, Eileen, CJ, Starla, Celia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Link, Kirby, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Emerl, Gmerl, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Emerl, G-Merl, Autobots, The Eds, Rexy, Dinobots, Mane 6, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Young 6, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chloe, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Future Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Videl, Majin Buu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Bakura, Duke, Serenity, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Tyranno, Blair, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Crow, Luna, Leo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin, Kero, Misty, Marrill, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi, Yubel, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Mako Mankanshoku, The Elite Four (Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, Hōka Inumuta), Nami, Sanji, Chomper, Brook, The Magic School Bus gang, Master Yen Sid, Supreme Kai of Time, Pit & Palutena, Sci-Twi, Jet, Wave & Storm, Sub-Zero, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy & ROB 64, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain, Beetlejuice & Lydia, Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers), Countess Coloratura (Rara), Sunburst, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Ping Pong, Neji, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor, Bills, Wiss, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Paulina, Valerie Gray, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Jenny Wakeman, Dr. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, the XJ-Sisters, Princess Vega, Melody Locust, Phineas Mogg, Kenny Mogg, Crust Cousins, Jantrice, Don Prima, Skyway Patrol, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Vinny, Lillie, Snowy, Mallow, Tsareena, Lana, Primarina, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Kiawe, Turtonator, RobotBoy, RobotGirl, Carrot, Chumley, Yuma, Astral, Shark, Tori, Kite, Rio, Bronk, Yuya, Zuzu, Yuto, Lulu, Yugo, Rin, Yuri, Celina, Yusaku/Playmaker, Ai, Aoi/Blue Angel Go, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki will guest stars in the film. Villains: * Black Hat, Dr. Flug, Dementia, 5.0.5, Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Mephiles, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Infinite, Jessie (until the semi-final), James (until the semi-final), Meowth (until the semi-final), Gourgeist (until the semi-final), Wobbuffet (until the semi-final), Inkay (until the semi-final), Team Rainbow Rocket (Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis & Lysandre), Dr. Namba, Dr. Zager, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Hunter J, Xehanort, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Mr. Ross, Anti-Pops, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Primus Onslaught, Decepticons, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon/MetalEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), D-Reaper, Mephistomon/Gulfmon, Lucemon/Chaos Mode/Shadowlord/Larva, King Drasil, Bagramon/Watchman (until the semi-final), Quartzmon, Naga, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Goma, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder (Human and Super Shredder), Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Kraang, Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare Moon, DayBreaker, The Dazzlings (until the semi-final), Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek, the Storm King, Cozy Glow, Indominus Rex and Indoraptor will guest stars in the film.